Majestic Is Bliss
by Magone
Summary: Beca looks for a decent paying job after getting laid off from her last one. An offer is open at a strip club called Majestic. As Beca takes up the offer, she realizes she's in for more than she's bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chap. 1:**

The building looked dingy and jacked up from the outside. Nothing about it screamed come hither. Perhaps this is what's most appealing to people.

Wait…correction…appealing to most men.

If she was going to be honest with herself, this would've been the last place she'd ever consider working for. But hey, beggars can't be choosers though right? Well…Beca can…at least for the moment she could.

Majestic had been her last resort, considering all the other places she had applied to already had the spot filled or the bosses were just too creepy to even consider taking up the job. Had she not looked into the newspaper and seen the ad yesterday morning, Beca would've been struggling to make ends meet.

Luckily Majestic was looking for a new bartender and also something about a DJ, though that could've just been Beca's imagination playing tricks on her. But hey they were offering something and at this point Beca doesn't have much choice in the matter. As long as they're paying her a decent amount, Beca's perfectly content with whatever.

Taking a deep breath, Beca makes her way over to the heavily tinted door and slowly ventures inside. The soft tunes of Trey Songz "Slow Motion" vibrates outside the second door. She pushes gently against the second tinted door and steps forward into the giant space.

She pauses in front of the now closed door, jaw slacked. To say the inside matches the outside would be one hell of a bullshit statement. Everything about the place screamed "money". From the leather chairs that surrounded the corners of the room, to the stages the girls were dancing on, and down to the numerous amounts of expensive liquor that were stacked up on the shelf behind the bar.

Shit the fucking carpets looked expensive. It had that red carpet vibe to it, only it was blue.

Majestic makes it hella obvious as to what type of men come there, and it sure as hell ain't any young boys. The clearing of someone's throat breaks Beca from her revere.

She looks away from the rich, bling, bling surroundings and over at the tall smirking brunette. The brunette was dressed in a black and red corset, with stockings covering her legs…and damn… do those legs go for miles and miles. Man if it weren't for those black 6-inch heels…..whoa.

Her face looked pristine, not a blemish out of place and her red lipstick stuck out amongst her tannish complexion. Everything about this woman screamed "sex goddess".

"Hello darling. How can I helping you today?", the brunette asks with a husk tone.

Beca swallows whatever remnants of saliva she has in her now dry mouth. The brunette chuckles at her confused, puppy face.

"I…I'm here for the job?", Beca stutters out.

The brunette looks to her in mere confusion.

"Job?"

"Yea, I noticed there was an ad in the paper and it gave a phone number or something…", Beca dragged off.

The brunette still looked at her in confusion.

"I spoke with Luke and he said to come in today…?"

The brunette looks to Beca with wide eyes as she comes to realization.

"Ooh, so you're the new bartender". The brunette gives Beca a brief once over, chuckling to herself. "Amy's gonna have a ball with you my friend. Here follow me", she says turning away from Beca.

Beca follows after the brunette. She once again checks out the lounge space. Her eyes fall back on the tall brunette then down to her slightly exposed ass cheeks.

The two pass the main stage catching sight of a skimpy dressed Latina, sexily walking to the middle of the stage. She was dressed in a dark blue bustier. She manages to grab onto the pole and swing her body on it. She swings her head around as her body slides down the pole.

Beca turns away from the Latina and back to the tall brunette. The brunette steps over to a blonde hair gentleman conversing with another man at the bar. The brunette leans down and whispers something in the man's ear. The man looks over at Beca, who gives him an awkward grin.

He stands from his seat and gives nod to the tall brunette, who turns and walks away. The man walks to Beca buttoning his suit jacket in the middle. He pauses in front of her and leans out his hand.

"Hi. You must be Beca?", the man says with a heavy British accent.

Beca grins and shakes his hand.

"Yea and you must be Luke…", she says back.

Luke nods his head.

Beca nods with awkward grin.

"So first off, welcome to Majestic. Now from our phone convo yesterday, you had said you were interested in our bartending job?", Luke questioned with his arms crossed.

"Yea….", Beca dragged off.

"Here…follow me", Luke says heading behind the bar.

Beca follows close behind and takes one last look around the room. She briefly makes eye contact with the tall brunette, whom simply winks at her with a seductive grin.

Beca quickly turns away with a noticeable flush on her cheeks.

Luke brings the two of them into a hall that led to two doors. He walks over to the door furthest to the right. He opens the door and gestures Beca inside. She steps into the office. Her gaze lingering on the DJ set over in the corner.

Luke shuts the door and makes his way over to the mahogany desk. He takes a seat looking at Beca. She stands stiffly in the middle of the room. Luke gestures to the two leather chairs in front of the desk. Beca slowly makes her way over and takes a seat.

"So Becky?"

"No it's Beca", she corrects.

"Sorry. Uh..Beca", Luke starts off. "Tell me why you want this job?"

"Oh um…well right now I've um…*clears throat*. I've been…struggling with bills since I got laid off from my last job", she says looking at her hands.

Luke nods his head in understanding.

"I can understand where you're coming from. But tell me, why Majestic? Surely there are much better jobs than this place don't you think?", he tosses out.

Beca closes her eyes, rubbing her forehead in slight aggravation. Honestly she'd been asking herself the same fucking question since she got there.

"Listen, honestly I have…no idea why I decided to come here. Yes, I know there are other jobs that could be better than this place, but dammit I'm desperate. I've applied and been interviewed in so…many…damn…places…that I can't even remember the names of half of them. Not to mention the fact that half the fucking bosses I've talked to in those places screamed creepo within the first fifty seconds of talking. There really is no place for me to go", she throws out. "Now my question for you is…are you going to give me the job or not?"

Luke looks to her with an amused grin.

….

Amy fills up the remnants of martini for the older gentleman at the bar.

"FAT AMY", Luke calls making his way over to her. The aussie turns to him, noticing the tiny brunette lurking in his shadow.

"Wassup Boss", she says back.

"Meet our newbie, Beca. Beca this is Fat Amy. She'll be showing you around the ropes", Luke says looking between the two women.

"Sup Munchkin", Amy greets with a nod.

Beca looks to her with a raised eyebrow, a grin slowly forming on her face. Luke chuckles while shaking his head.

"Well I'll leave you ladies to it", he says patting Beca on the back.

Amy watches as Luke exits the bar and heads over the lounges. She looks back at Beca, whom looks at everything but her.

"So…tell me what the hell is someone as tiny as you doing working as a bartender at strip joint? They didn't need any help at Chucky Cheese?" Amy dishes getting a couple of chuckles from some of the patrons.

Beca smirks.

"Naa. They we're already dealing with people like you body slamming kids for the last slice of pizza and their tokens", Beca throws back.

The patrons "ooh" at her comment, staring at Amy waiting for a response. Amy laughs before pulling Beca into a one-arm hug.

"You know I like you short stack. You're alright in my book", she says.

"And you're not so bad yourself…Fat Amy was it?", Beca says stepping back from the hug.

"Yea. I prefer people to call me Fat Amy"

"Why", Beca asks.

"So twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back", Amy says washing out the mixer.

Beca nods her head with a small chuckle.

"Now how good are you at mixing drinks?", Amy asks collecting a tip from one of the patrons.

Beca shrugs her shoulders. "I guess pretty decent. I mean I can make a really good Sex on Beach, Cosmo, Gin and Tonic, and a few others I can't place at the moment".

Amy nods her head in appraisal. "Pretty impressive short stack. Tell you what though…since tonight is rather slow I'll let you have today off. Tomorrow I'll show you how to manage the bar. Agreed?", Amy says holding out her hand.

Beca thinks to herself and goes to shake Amy's hand.

"Agreed"

Amy smiles and gestures to the stage.

"Why don't you go check out the show. It's free", she says preparing the mixer for another cocktail.

Beca looks to stage and watches as the Latina collects the little bits of money left on stage. She then looks to the crowd and bows before heading off stage.

"Sure why not. Mind if I grab a water bottle?", Beca asks pointing to the mini fridge.

"Not at all, help yourself", Amy says back.

Beca leans down and opens the fridge. She snags a bottle before turning and heading out of the bar.

She makes her way over to one of the seats and sits. There's chatter amongst the men in the crowd as they all await for the next performer to come on. Beca pulls out her cell and starts scrolling through her social media.

The beginning beats to Britney Spears "Gimme More" starts to play throughout the room. Beca hears the sound of heels walk steadily onto the stage. The crowd appears to go wild, well honestly who can ignore the constant wolf whistles howling from these guys?

Unable to avoid the whistles, Beca looks up to the performer. Her phone is then forgotten as she makes eye-to-eye contact with crystal blue.

…..

 **AN: Hey guys. First I want to say this is my first Bechloe/ Pitch Perfect Story. Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Trust me when I say chapter 2 will be glorious lol. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far. - Magone**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2**

Previously: _The beginning beats to Britney Spears "Gimme More" starts to play throughout the room. Beca hears the sound of heels walk steadily onto the stage. The crowd appears to go wild, well honestly who can ignore the constant wolf whistles howling from these guys?_

 _Unable to avoid the whistles, Beca looks up to the performer. Her phone is then forgotten as she makes eye-to-eye contact with crystal blue._

…..

Beca's breath halted as the crystal blues lead to a gorgeous redhead. The redhead was dressed in a black and white lacy bra and lacy boy shorts with a hint of red on the sides. Beca looks down at her feet and sees that the redhead is wearing black boots that go all the way up to the knee. "Holy shit! Is this even legal?", Beca thinks to herself.

The redhead looks down to Beca with a grin before popping her hip out to the beat of the song. The redhead then walks to the pole behind her and circles around it slowly. She then jumps up and latches her leg onto it, spinning around while leaning back to show off her cleavage.

The men grow rowdy tossing dollar bills at her from every direction. But the redhead's eyes never once waivers from Beca's. She slides down from the pole and crawls to the front of the stage. The redhead then leans back on her legs and moves her body slowly and sensually to the song.

Beca swallows roughly, realizing how dry her throat is. She opens the top to her water bottle and starts to drown down the cool remnants of liquid, but never once taking her eyes off the redhead. The redhead chuckles slightly at her before leaning down onto her stomach.

The redhead precedes to grind up against the stage looking down at the colored floor before slowly making eye contact with now dark blue eyes. She looks to Beca from top to bottom and bites her lip. Beca gulps as the redhead stands slowly and makes her way off the stage.

Some of the men reach out to grab her, only to have their hands slapped away. If Beca wasn't watching her swaying her hips, then she would've laughed at one of the security guards dragging away two of the assholes from the crowd.

Beca slides further back into her seat as the redhead stands directly in front of her. The redhead grins and crawls onto the short girls lap. She starts grinding onto her lap, smirking as she hears the hitch in Beca's breathing.

She flips her hair to one side as her one hand grips onto the back of the chair and the other moves down her body. Beca's eyes follows the other hand as it pauses in front of the lacy pattern of the boy shorts. Boy Beca wishes it was her hand following down this exquisite boy.

Beca then looks back up to the crystal blue eyes, which were now a shade or two darker. The redhead then turns her body around so her back presses against Beca's front.

Beca looks up and down the gorgeous body in front of her. It only felt as though it was the two of them in the big space. To Beca, no one else existed except for the redhead.

Beca groans quietly as the redhead grinds back into her groin. She closes her eyes and tries to calm herself as she feels a familiar stir happening in her pants. If the redhead had felt anything, she gave no sign of it. She simply turned and looked to Beca, emitting small moans here and there.

"You like this?", the redhead whispers huskily in Beca's ear.

Beca feels a twitch in her pants making her growl in pleasure. She looks at the redhead with heavily lidded eyes before choking out, "More than you know".

The redhead chuckles causing shivers the run down Beca's spine. If this dance doesn't end soon, Beca knows that she'll blow a load in her pants and she sure as hell doesn't want that.

"Oh trust me sweetheart…I know", the redhead says with her lips brushing up slightly against Beca's.

She then gets up from Beca's lap and turns to her. Beca looks her in mild disappointment and slight relief. The redhead turns and heads back to the stage and makes her way back to the pole. She slides up on it again, flipping her fiery locks to the music. She does one last spin before sliding into a split.

As the song ends, the redhead stands and makes her way to the back of the stage. She ignores the wolf whistles and the bits of cash being tossed at her. She turns and makes one final eye contact with Beca. She winks at her before disappearing behind the curtains.

Beca looks to the curtains in a daze. Her mind slowly coming back from the sexiness, or if one would even call it sexiness, that had just happened. As she gets up and makes her way to the exit of the strip club, she comes to realize something. 1) She'll most likely be seeing the redhead around often and 2) her little friend trapped in the confines of her pants is in need of some serious attention.

…

 **AN: Hey everyone! As promised I made chapter 2 a little juicy for you guys. Also I forget to mention that Beca has a G!P in this story. But other than that let me know what you guys think so far about the story and be on the look out for chapter 3. – Magone.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3:

The ringing of the alarm sounded loudly throughout the tiny bedroom. The groan coming from beneath the covers only grows more in annoyance as the alarm seems to get louder the more it beeps.

A tiny hand reaches out from the confine of sheets and slams down hard on the machine, hoping to have hit the snooze button. However the hand manages to hit the 'on' button for the radio.

The bedroom rang with not just the alarm blasting but also the beats of Skrillex's "First Year of the Equinox". Beca literally jumps out of bed as soon as the part "call 9-1-1 now" comes on. She quickly pulls the plug from the socket leaving the room in silence. Well sort of…her ears are still ringing from the loud wake up call.

She turns back to the bed and falls face forward against the soft cushions. She gives a deep huff before turning onto her back. She rubs whatever remnants of sleep that remained in her eyes. Her gaze falls onto the ceiling as the sun rises further into the sky.

Her mind once again drifts back to the night before. Damn….that redhead. "Fuck", Beca groans covering her face as she once again tries to control the little monster wakening in her pants.

Seriously this is like the tenth time she's gotten a hard on over the thought of the redhead. "Shit. She'll most likely be there tonight", Beca mumbles to herself. Dammit, why in the hell didn't they warn her ahead of time about this sexy vixen of a woman before she even took up the job?

She huffs a deep sigh and looks over to her alarm clock. It was then she remembered she unplugged the damn thing. "Fuck this", she says getting out of bed.

"Let's get this show started", she says to no one as she steps into the closet.

…..

Beca turns her motorcycle down Wayworth Street. Once again passing by the tiny apartment complexes and few business stores here and there. She makes a turn to the left, Majestic coming into her sight.

She drives her motorcycle into the parking lot and parks near a black jeep. She takes off her helmet and places it inside the little back compartment. She walks over once again to the tinted front door, memories of yesterday's encounters popping through her head once more.

She pushes through and enters through the second tinted door before stepping into a quiet and empty space of the lounge/stage room. She glances over at the bar, smiling a little at the sight of Fat Amy.

She holds back a laugh as she watches Amy struggle with a couple of boxes. She treks over to the blonde Aussie, whom managed to place the boxes down on the hidden counter as gently as possible. Fat Amy looks up from the boxes of doom and watches the petite brunette make her way over to the bar.

"Ah. Hey there short stack. Glad to see you here", she says trying to catch her breath.

"No one else is here?", Beca asks as she enters the entrance of the bar.

"Naa. Luke usually comes in an hour after the girls. It's usually just me here by myself", Amy says grabbing a couple of Sam Adams from the one of the boxes.

"Ahh, I gotcha", Beca says taking off her little bag. She places it awkwardly in the little nook at the corner of the bar. "Sooo…what would you like me to do?"

"Can you get a couple of boxes from the fridge in the back?", Amy requests putting the beers into one of the three mini fridges below the bar.

"Ok", Beca says heading to the back of the bar.

She looks around the area before catching sight of a slightly opened door. She pushes the door open further and shivers. Her little friend downstairs doesn't seem to like the cold air either.

Beca looks over at a couple boxes on the a shelf on the other side of the fridge. She treads carefully over a couple of boxes labeled "food".

"Since when the hell does this place have a kitchen", she thought to herself as she reached the shelf.

She rolls up the sleeves of her shirt and bends down to pick up two boxes off the second shelf to the bottom. She once again goes over the boxes carefully and makes her way back into the bar.

She raises her eyebrow in piqued curiosity as she hers Fat Amy conversing with someone.

"Ahh look at that, short stack got some muscles on her. Don't you think Stace?", Fat Amy says leaning towards the tall brunette from the night before.

Stacie gives Beca a brief once over.

"I'll say", she grins.

Beca chuckles awkwardly placing the boxes onto the hidden counter. She dusts her hands off, looking down at her feet.

"So Beca. Fat Amy tells me that you know how to make a really good 'sex on the beach', care to give me a demonstration?", Stacie asks in a teasing sexy tone.

Amy bites her lip to hold back her laugh. If Beca's face gets any redder…she might as well sign up for the circus and be known as the "Tomato Girl".

"Um…I'm pretty sure Fat Amy could make you one instead…", Beca stutters.

Fat Amy couldn't hold back any longer and laughed. Beca never wished for anything more than to be swallowed up whole from where she was standing. Stacie giggles along with Fat Amy. She looks to Beca with a genuine smile.

"Relax Beca. I'm only teasing you. By the way I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Stacie or Black Panther as per what my customers call me", Stacie says holding out her hand.

"Oh...um… nice to meet you. Well I'm Beca, which you know by now, or also known as short shack as to what this one refers", Beca says gesturing to Fat Amy while shaking Stacie's hand.

Amy looks around the bar before gasping.

"Oh shit. I completely forgot that I left the Bacardi in my car. I'll be right back ladies", she says running from behind the bar.

Stacie and Beca watch as the Aussie takes off to the entry door. Beca bites her lip as she realizes that Fat Amy left her with the seductive demon herself. She moves to pull some large bottles of vodka and something other types of alcohol from the boxes. Literally she's doing anything at the moment to avoid talking any further with Stacie.

"So….", Stacie draws out in the awkward silence.

Beca gives a slight cough, while going back for more bottles of vodka and whiskey from the boxes.

"Did you enjoy the show last night?", Stacie asks with a smirk.

Beca nearly drops the bottle of Fireball in her hand and gives a slight sigh of relief. "What show are you talking about", she asks back while placing the fireball and strawberry vodka onto the bar shelf.

"Oh you know…the one last night..", Stacie says in a fake innocent tone.

"Oh you mean with the…and the…", Beca says awkwardly with her back still turned to Stacie.

"Come on Becs, I'm pretty sure you remember the show last night…unless Cherry pop really had gotten to you", Stacie says with a knowing grin.

Beca pauses from what she's doing and turns to Stacie with a puzzled face. "Cherry Pop?", she questions.

Stacie's grin widens further into a smirk.

"So you do remember. And yes, her stage name is Cherry Pop. Why? Because one she's a ginger and two… most guys her would love to have their own cherries popped by her", Stacie says uncapping a bottle of water.

Beca looks at her jaw slacked, leaning back on the counter behind her.

"Whoa", she says in an almost daze.

Stacie grins further. Amy rushes back into the lounge with two bottles of Bacardi in her hand. She pauses midway with a raised eyebrow. She looks to Stacie whom shrugs with the grin still upon her face. Amy clears her throat, catching Beca off guard.

"You alright there short stack?", Amy asks continuing her mini trek to the bar.

Beca shakes her head slightly and continues putting the couple bottles of vodka and whiskey and the shelf behind her.

"Yea, yea I'm fine", Beca barks out quickly.

Amy just grins, giving Stacie a "knowing" look.

The next couple of hours are spent peacefully as Beca and Amy set up the bar for the night. While in the meantime Stacie converses with Amy about some upcoming drama that's happening with her at the moment.

Beca snorts here and there, only to blush and hide her face afterwards whenever Stacie commented on either her figure or one of her piercings. Another hour goes by and a petite blonde steps into the lounge area.

Stacie turns away from Beca and focuses her attention on the blonde. The grin that appeared upon her face was something that surprised Beca. Not to say that the grins she was on the receiving end of weren't…genuine? But it looked as though this blonde meant more to Stacie then what was shown at the moment.

"Hey Bree", Stacie says holding out her arms.

The blonde walks over to her and falls into the hug with a smile of her own.

"Hey there lovebug", the blonde says back.

Beca turns away, trying to hide a grin that was making its way on her face. The blonde pulled away from Stacie's embrace and looks to Beca with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey there Amy", the blonde says.

"Wassup Aubrey".

"Nothing much, same old stuff per the usual", Aubrey says placing her purse down on the bar. "So who's this?"

Beca turns back and looks at the questioning blonde.

"Wassup I'm Beca", Beca says holding out her hand.

"Aubrey", the blonde says shaking her hand.

Beca backs up against the wall behind her, being careful not to push too hard.

"Beca here is the new bartender", Stacie says looking to Beca with a smile.

Aubrey looks to Stacie briefly before turning back to the nervous brunette.

"Oh really now? How good are you at making drinks?", Aubrey questions with a slight smile to her face.

Beca crosses her arms, looking to Aubrey with a stock face.

"I know how to please the people with whatever their heart's desire", Beca dishes back in confident tone.

"Ok. I'll have an electric lemonade please", Aubrey orders with a smirk.

Beca gives her one last look before getting to work. Amy and Stacie watch closely as Beca grabs rum from the shelf and blue curacao and pours the right amount into the mixing cup. Then Beca goes for a can of lemon-lime soda and pours it into the mix as well.

Despite her knowledge of Aubrey testing her out and hoping to make a fool out of her, this isn't Beca's first time making drinks for anyone. A couple years back, she had taken up bartending school just for the fun of it. Why not? She can at least be able to make her own drinks and know that no one has messed with it. So as she pours the mix into a glass of crushed ice, she grabs a lemon and slices it, placing it on the side of the glass.

She dusts off her hands and places the glass in front of Aubrey. Aubrey looks to her with a stock face before grabbing the glass and takes a sip. Damn. Beca was good, everything tasted just right down to the sourly taste of lemon and lime. Beca leans back against the counter with a cocky smirk.

She knew for a fact that she made that shit good. If Aubrey's slight disappointed face was anything to go by.

"So how is it?"

"It's good. I'm impressed Beca", Aubrey says leaning back into her chair.

"Thank you."

"If you're good at making an Electric Lemonade, then you must know how to make a great Blue Hawaii", a voice questions.

Beca looks up and freezes as her eyes once again are caught in the intensity of crystal blue.

…..

 **AN: Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't uploaded this chapter fast enough. I'm in school at the moment and my classes have legit been kicking my ass but I've been trying to get this chapter up and running for your guys enjoyment.**

 **Also forgive me for not knowing much about cocktails and how bartender's make them. . I'm not a big expert in that department. Anyways here's chap. 3 for you all. Let me know what you guys think! – Magone.**


End file.
